starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Mallous (Timeline B
Power-hungry, intelligent and cunning, Darth Mallous is a man who seeks power and domination over the entire galaxy. He is one of the most iconic sith lords in the Hero_Unit RPG group. Before his fall to the darkside, he was once Talben Foelin a jedi knight. Born in 10 ABY on the world of Naboo, his family was a group of nobles that dated back long before the clone wars. His father's name was Jakar Foelin, who was in fact, an advisor to the Queen. At the age of only five years old, Talben was found to be force-sensitive and his mother and father reluctantly sent him to join Skywalker's jedi order on Yavin IV. It was here that Talben would be pared with his jedi master, Ju Nohenkai. He would come to respect Nohenkai and view him as a father. By age nine, young Foelin was doing extremely well in his youngling training. His midi-chlorian count was found to be an amazing total of nine-hundred, meaning that the force had special plans for this child. This proved to be true. Background LOTF 2 In LOTF2, Talben was first seen piloting a recuse ship to save Kyle Katarn. Later on in LOTF2, Talben appeared again along side Jaina Solo on several missions up to the point where she was captured. He would spend most of the RPG hunting down Tahiri Veila, hoping to rescue Jaina. During the LOTF2 Climax, Talben broke into the temple on Dathomir where Tahiri Veila was holding Jaina hostage. Talben fought Tahiri for an amount of time but was also captured when he became outnumbered. Later, Talben managed to free himself with his vibro dagger, and knocked Tahiri out cold. Even though he freed Jaina, she took the Plague copy's blade and stabbed herself in order to kill Tahiri through the mental link connecting them. Talben carried Jaina back to his ship and fled the planet into space. He tried to force heal her, but his attempts were futile. Jaina died of her wounds and Talben would blame himself for this. LOTF 3 Talben had went into a depression at the beginning of LOTF3. Many of his friends had died during the Battle of Dathomir. However, this didn't stop him from defeating the Fygern Empire when he was called upon. After a series of battles, the Republic had cornered the FE at Vastochon. Talben led a strike team onto the Dark Reaper and defeated both Fygern and his dark master, Tilla. During a pratrol on Vastochon.... he met a sith who promised Talben he could ressurect his friends that had died during the Battle of Dathomir. From these lies and the corruption on Vastochon, he joined the figure. Talben Foelin, the once innocent, fun loving Jedi, was dead...and the evil, corrupt, hate-filled creature known as Darth Mallous, took his place. Mallous, first went to Kamino and made a deal with the Kaminoans, that in exchange for clone troopers, he would provide them with protection and a large sum of credits. Mallous soon outgrowed his master and led his clone commanders to the bridge where his master was. The Clone Commanders opened fire on Mallous' mark. Mallous' master of corse was confused but blocked the shots. Mallous leaped into the air and cut his ex-master in half from behind. Mallous seen with him outta the picture it would be less weight to carry. Everything was now in order, Mallous threw the galaxy into chaos and captured almost half the galaxy. Everything was going just as he had planned untill Despill came along. Despill was one of Mallous' apprentices but wanted his clone commanders outta the way due to Mallous always went to his clone commanders to plan attacks and to discuss other topics. Despill stuck Mallous in the back with a type of vine like sword and told Mallous his commanders had tried to kill him and she had them locked up. Mallous believed this for a short period, but then started thinking till he finally had things figured out. Mallous quickly rushed to where his commanders were being held at and released them. They than fled to a hidden base to try to contact all Golden Empire forces, but they got no response due to Despill had tooken all forces to attack Coruscant. Right while Mallous and his commanders were trying to come up with a plan, Commander Cody who had been missing quite sometime was outside requesting permission to come in. Mallous and Captain Rex noticed Cody was talking strange and when they opened the door to the base, hundreds of vines dug into the base and Vong soldiers rushed in and attacked. Despill had tricked them. Mallous, Rex, Fox, and Gree ran to an escape pod, and got outta the system fast as possible. Mallous and all his remaining forces would hide on Holloun building bases and tunnels untill SOTF. SOTF and death During SOTF, things weren't going too good for Mallous. He was quickly losing territory in the inner rim and outter rim and had to put a stop to it. In one final effort to halt the 3rd Republic from doing them anymore damage, Mallous sent Duren and a fleet to the Republic's capital of Denon to conquer it. Approximately 250 Golden Empire ships escaped intact, though the number was reduced to 100 when the crippled ships were scrapped to repair the less-damaged ones. The Republic was similarly reduced to about 100 operational ships, and used parts from the damaged vessels to repair the others. However, the Republic then converted its crippled ships into orbital gun platforms, defending Denon and ready to be refitted to operational status again when the materials were available. Also, the aftermath of this battle led to the Battle of Andilos Nebula, in which the Republic was able to capture 21 GE ships. The allies took advantage of this and quickly counterattacked the Golden Empire capital of Kamino. Commandoes lead by Dak, Bly, and Vestion Foelin encountered Darth Mallous within Tipoca City and a fierce duel broke out. Darth Mallous was able to throw Vestion Foelin to the floor and as he moved to impale him, Bly took a cowardly cheapshot on the sith lord. Darth Mallous was killed by this cheapshot through the head. Alema Rar Taskforce (Alternative Timeline-C) The Denon Crisis In 40 ABY, Jaina Solo, Jagged Fel, Zekk, and Talben Foelin were on jedi business on Denon when they encountered a distress signal from a hijacked tram. The taskforce boarded the tram and were quickly fired upon by mercenaries responsible for the hijacking. Talben boarded the rear cart of the tram and fought his way up to the sixth cart before coming face to face with the wanted dark jedi fugitive Alema Rar. Foelin dueled Rar, hoping to single handedly defeat her, but quickly realized that was easier said than done. A Kel Dor mercenary was also interested in killing Alema Rar for some unknown reason, and this interfered with Talben's plans. Rar eventually managed to get away and Foelin soon regrouped with Zekk and briefed him on these new circumstances. Eventually, both Talben and Zekk located Rar once again on the tram, but as before, Rar managed to escape. In hopes of finding Rar once more, Talben moved to the first cart where he found Jaina holding a lightsaber to "Alema's" throat, but this version of Rar was later revealed to be a hologram. At the tram slowed to a stop in a set of tunnels, the kel dor mercenary and the two began arguing and threatening each other. Although Jaina tried to reslove this argument peacefully, Talben disappeared off into the tunnels, not letting these fools cause Alema to escape. However, not even an hour later, both Talben and the mercenary encountered each other once more and fought each other. As the two fought, the temperature around them in the tunnels began to cool drastically forming ice on the layers of the tunnel. This change in temperature did not stop young Foelin from beheading the mercenary though. Short after, Talben regrouped with Jaina and informed her that he planned to visit the planet's weather control station because of the planet's sudden freezing over. Before the two could travel any father up the street, militia forces surrounded them. While Talben was more than prepared to slice and dice this so-called militia, Jaina ordered him to stand down and let the militia forces take them to their general. Talben reluctantly agreed. Meeting with the general, the two jedi soon discovered that he was willing to cooperate with them because the governor had been indeed actingly strangely. So, the general led Jaina and Talben to the palace. After a few encounters with some cultist-like members and searching, Talben located the governor's holo-journal and learned that the governor had indeed been meeting with a strange shadowy figure, much like that of a sith. So Jaina ordered Talben to go check on the weather facility at this point. Talben hurried outside and met up with the General who then led him to the facility. Inside the control room, everything was on lockdown and the area was reaching dangerous cold temperatures. Upon further investigation, in one of the other rooms, they found a cloaked man - exactly like the one described in the governor's holo-journal. The man had been expecting them. He described himself as being part of an organization founded originally on denon nearly 30,000 years ago. They called themselves the "guides". About this time, outside, the weather became increasingly violent. The clouds themselves looked as if they were burning as red darkside energies appeared across them. The man revealed his name to be Telerus and the brewing storm outside was the "Exodus", which would return Denon to it's former self. Around this time, Talben accused the man of being criminally insane and ordered him to stop this at once or perish. The man, Telerus, simply laughed at him. In response, Talben sent forth a wave of electric judgement into the man he perceived to be a delusional imbecile. However, Telerus was shockingly unaffected by the electric judgement and simply disappeared into thin air. The General and Talben had no time to decide whether or not what they had seen was a hologram, for outside, the buildings and all matter was being dissolved into the force. In order to escape the storm, they fled into the city's sewer system. It was hear that Talben hear that familiar wicked witch-like laugh. Alema Rar crept out of the shadows and taunted the general and him. Of course, Talben had very little time to deal with Rar at the moment. But, Talben was determined to bring her to justice so he once agained dueled her. During the duel, the general was knocked unconscious, leaving Talben to duel Alema alone. The battle raged on for sometime before Alema jumped to the top of the turbolift, while activating it at the same time, slowing Talben down from pursuing her. He force-lept to the top of the turbolift only to see Alema phase through a wall, escaping a second time. An extremely angered Foelin punched a dent into said wall as he heard Alema's mocking laughter. He returned to the bottom of the lift to check on the general, only to find his helmet. Being unable to sense any nearby lifeforms, Talben left the sewers once more and entered the lower city. Here, he regrouped with Jagged Fel who briefed him on Jaina and Zekk's status. Before the two could leave, a quarren dressed in jedi robes approached them. The quarren revealed to Talben that he was indeed the general, but he was actually a jedi spy sent by Master Skywalker to keep tabs on the planet of Denon, that it had been under investigation for quite sometime. He also told them that his name was actually Rel Poll. The three men left the lower city in a small ship and realized that the storm's dissolving "rain" was incapable of passing through shielding, but could in fact deplete the shields after an extended period of time. Inside the ship, Jaina gave Talben and Rell Poll their next orders, that they were to try and activate Denon's planetary shields to absorb the storm's rain. In order to keep from being destroyed by the darkside powered rain, Rel Poll and Talben equipped themselves with personal shield generators and were dropped off at the shield bunker by Jagged Fel. They found that each drop of rain was like a punch in the stomach, but the two jedi continued onward and entered the building. They found the shield's reactor, but were unable to find any exact controls for the shield itself. Around this time, a woman entered the room and pointed a blaster pistol at them. She threatened to kill them both. After some proper reasoning, the woman relented and realized that jedi knights had no reason to do all of this. She informed them that was a doctor who worked at the bunker and her name was Doctor Linn Dorvuit. She had been ordered to stay in her quarters when an alarmed sounded, but eventually produced a holdout blaster and checked on some strange noises she had heard, but only found most of the staff had been slaughtered by lightsaber. Talben explained to her that she witnessed the work of these "guide" cultists and that they were the ones responsible for the storm outside and that they needed to find a way to activate the planetary shield. Doctor Dorvuit agreed to show them to the third-story turbolift. The turbolift had been wielded shut, but was no match for a lightsaber. Rel Poll and Talben began a steep climb up the lift's shaft, leaving the doctor behind for now. After the climb, they entered a large room and met a new man. He explained that he was in fact a guide, like Telerus, but had no intention to start what was happening outside, he said his name was Drovus Kierb. After some further discussion he told them of a beast that lurked in the shadows that was an extension of Telerus's will. the man, like Telerus, disappeared. They heard a scream come from outside the room where they found the dead doctor's corpse. Suddenly, both Rel Poll and Talben were attacked by an unseen force. It battered and thrown them across the room, they were unable to see this creature even through the force. At some point, Rel Pol was once again knocked unconscious leaving Talben to fend for himself. Unfortunately the building began to be dissolved by the outside storm so Talben picked up Rel Poll and rushed into the hallway. At the lift, Talben secured Poll to his waist with a cable and attempted to climb back down the shaft. He was unable to do and lost his grip, falling. By stabbing his lightsaber into the wall, Talben was able to slow the fall enough that the two survived without any broken bones, but now they had to escape out of here. He tried contacting the others, but was met only with static on the comlink. In an attempt to make contact, Talben rushed to the catwalk that overlooked the outside area so the others could see him. Jaina spotted him and offered him help but securing a line from the ship to the catwalk. After Jaina went down the line, it was Talben's turn...carrying Rel Poll. Jaina landed at the bottom in a crouching stance, but Talben landed face-down and Rel Poll landed nearby. Standing once again, Talben carried Rel Poll to safety inside the ship and it blasted off after everyone was on-board. After treating Poll's wounds, Talben entered the cockpit to see what was going on. Fel alerted Talben that Jaina wanted him to enter a mind-meld with Jaina and Zekk. Talben reponsed by explaining he was not aware of how to perform the mind-meld force power, that Master Nohenkai had trained him to be an old republic jedi guardian and that his powers were solely used for combat. Talben and Fel then had a discussion on what their next move should be. Talben said that it would be wise to temporary leave the planet to call for reinforcements because remaining on the planet much longer without finding Telerus was sucide. Fel was about to agree when Jaina woke up from her mind-meld and interrupted him and told the two that she knew were Telerus was. Talben, however, doubted Solo and returned to check on Poll again. Poll soon awoke from his unconscious state and was filled in on what he had missed. After an extented amount of time, Fel landed the ship where Jaina had instructed him to and marched down the ramp followed by Poll and Talben. They immediately noted that it was not raining in this area and that Telerus had to be here. After some exploring around the area, a massive force of enemies attacked the three and Telerus soon revealed his location to them. Solo ordered Talben and Poll to defeat the enemies while she took on Telerus. The mass was no match for Poll and Talben and they shortly regrouped with Solo. After some fighting, Solo eventually caused her force presence to become larger and destroyed Telerus with a mere force push. The Denon crisis was finally over. Talben was surprised at how much he had underestimated Solo's abilities...and was even more surprised when Solo thanked him for the work he had done despite Rar escaping. Even though he failed to kill Alema Rar, Talben was now more prepared to fight her again and his plans remained unharmed... 'Triumphant Shadows (Alternative Timeline-C)' Mallous's story starts with the Alema Rar Task Force. A 29-year old Talben Foelin began to use Dark-Side like tactics in bringing Alema Rar to justice declaring it to be for the greater good. The Jedi Council however, was annoyed by Foelin's newfound dark talents. They exiled him to Dagobah, where Talben was left alone in thought. He eventually met a man named Fygern, who was the wealthy owner of a successful trading company, and secretly a sith adept. After much diccussion between the two, Talben convinced Fygern to help fund his vision - a peaceful galaxy ruled by the sith. In order for peace to be obtained, Talben made the conversion to Darth Mallous. Around 44 ABY, Darth Mallous comissioned the GE clone army for the kaminoans to create. The order was filled by 50 ABY and Mallous set out to work, bringing his vision to reality. In the end, after a long war with the Republic, Darth Mallous had won and the jedi were scattered into hiding. Darth Mallous's appearance in TS begins with a rally in celebration of the Golden Empire's victory over the Republic. During this rally, the jedi conspirator, Lowbacca was to be executed but a mysterious jedi killed the executioners and rescued him. Sector Ten collected several reports which were later submitted to Mallous. Mallous, of course, knew that it was time to end the jedi once and for all and set a trap for them. The trap used the republic chief of state as bait on Dagobah, he entrusted his apprentice, Darth Revordus to get the job done. Unfortunately, Revordus was unable to live up to the task, and the chief of state escaped aboard a republic crusier. In a chase, Mallous's greatest general and friend, Nova relentlessly pursued the escaping CoS, but he was killed when a missile struck his ship's bridge. Mallous, who was normally calm and collected executed General Fox and Sector Ten Director Dellingsley on the spot for their failure in the mission. However, during the skirmish, Seth Blacket arrived with a ship full of business associates, hoping to have witnesses to this event. Mallous ordered his SSD flagship, Triumphant, to board the ship and arrest all individuals aboard. As cultic troopers stormed onto the ship, they met no resistance and began arresting and escourting people to Triumphant's detention area. Blacket was brought before Mallous, who promptly smacked the businessman in the head for interrupting with his plans. Mallous had all along been aware that Blacket and the Arkanis Coalition had been dealing with the jedi, but he had no proof. Determined to get something out of Blacket, he interrogated Seth along with Ilyana and Silvia. Mallous proceeded to beat and torture the trio, demanding Blacket to tell him who he was working with and what he was doing there, Mallous decided to switch tactics. He approached Silvia and took hold of her leg, then asked Blacket the question one final time. Blacket lied and made up a false story, but Mallous could clearly see he was bluffing so he punched the back of Silvia's kneecap, breaking her leg. At this point, Blacket finally confessed that he arrived because he had heard the Republic Chief of State was going to be killed by pirates, but sweared he didn't know the Golden Empire was the ones conducting the execution. Mallous still knew Blacket was lieing, but realizing he couldn't hold or convict them of any criminal charges besides trespassing in a restricted area, he decided to release them. But first, Mallous knew he would probably never get this opportunity again, so he warned Blacket to never step foot into his territory again or he would personally come to Hightan and murder him and his family. With this warning, Mallous pistolwhipped Blacket in the head, knocking him unconscious and left. A few days later, all members involved in the dagobah event were released from Triumphant's detention area. Blacket, of course, was furious and intended to strike back by backrupting the Golden Empire. Seth's plan was to withdraw all trade services to the Golden Empire, including denying all cultic citizens and military forces access to the tradelanes he had bought up. When news of this reached Darth Mallous, he summoned a press conference to be aired before the entire galaxy. During this conference, Mallous gave a speech which condemned Seth Blacket as a greedy businessman who wanted to starve the common man, shelter jedi terrorists, and provoke the Golden Empire into war. He also explained to the galaxy how Blacket Enterprises was no longer required and how that the Fygernian Trading Company would be stepping in to fill the void and allowing cultics access to their own hyperlanes. The speech was a huge success and Mallous gained the approval of the cultic people. After the speech, the Arkanis Coalition, not wanting to lose trade with the Golden Empire, considered Blacket a liability and deported him to Imperial space. Darth Mallous enjoyed this short victory and moved onto his more important plans, which mainly included destroying the jedi. He dispatched a sith agent, Velika, to Korriban after Thornton had not reported back for some time. After doing this, he later attended his friend Nova's funeral. At the funeral, Mallous approached Keller and promoted him to leader of the cmssfcsuwc branch. Mallous later recieved word that Agent Velika had also been captured by Imperial forces. Becoming fed up his own soldiers's incompetence, Darth Mallous called for a meeting with the Imperial Dictator, Natasi Daala. Mallous and Daala came to a deal and the Golden Empire was allowed passage to Korriban to obtain the much needed artifacts. Something before all of this, Mallous visited the planet of Felucia upon hearing rumors of his former master Ju Nohenkai's whereabouts. After landing on the on the fungi-covered world, Mallous soon found out that this rumor was true when he came face to face with his old master. The two exchanged a few words. Mallous was secretly glad that Nohenkai had survived the war with the jedi, but saddened with Ju's newfound drunken state. Mallous simply said goodbye to him. A confused Nohenkai stopped Mallous and told him that he could not allow him to leave and that he had to kill the man who had been his padawan, but become a monster. At first, Mallous refused to fight Ju, but was eventually forced to defend himself. Each time, Mallous beat Ju back, he attempted to simply walk away, but Ju refused to let Mallous do this. Determined to kill Mallous, Nohenkai unleashed the full brutality of the force-flame power upon Mallous. While Mallous's armor protected him from most of the fireball, he was knocked flat onto the ground and suffered some mild burns. After the fireball attacked Mallous, Ju lost control of it and the fireball returned back to it's source, attacking him now. A minute or so passed and Mallous stood up again, walking over to the badly injured and unconscious Nohekai. Mallous activated his lightsaber blade and made a move to end Ju's life, but he stopped himself. Mallous couldn't bring himself to kill the man who had been like a father to him, the only parent he ever had. So, Mallous treated Ju's wounds with a bacta-spray and then left him. He returned to his shuttle and left Felucia. Personality and Abilities thumb|300px|right|Talben's theme songPower-hungry, knowledgeable and cunning, Darth Mallous is a man who seeks power and domination over the entire galaxy, all for his own gain. He has a cold blooded attitude and shows no sign of fear of the midst of a dire situation and will only retreat if absolutely necessary for his survival. Darth Mallous is able to place his own life force into the zombies, which is how he controls them. The more he puts in, the weaker he gets, and the stronger his zombies are. The zombies are also less prone to deterioration when Mallous puts in more of his life force. He is also able to draw from them, strengthening himself, while drasticly weakening them. At the top limit of his drawing from the zombies, he has the strength of a wookiee or trandoshan, so in short, superhuman. It also enhances his reflexes, speed, and his own force ability. He gives life force to strengthen his zombies, he himself can be drasticly weakened, almost to the point of being unable to defend himself. And it can take a while to draw energy when in that state, while inversely, he can send his life force out into his zombies quite quickly. It is highly recommended that no character attempt to face Darth Mallous single handedly. Mallous is a very powerful foe capable of entirely devastating a team of jedi. Darth Mallous has two different personalities in timeline B and C. In timeline B, Darth Mallous used brutal but effective tactics of achieveing his goals. Toward the end, Mallous had seemingly developed extreme paranoia andthumb|right|300px|Mallous's TS theme possibly even a few mental diseases such as bipolar. In timeline C, Darth Mallous is power-hungry, intelligent and cunning. It is shown that his speaking skills are phenomenal and he is able to talk himself out of almost any situation with the press. Besides being more manipulative, Mallous seems to be incredibly powerful. He shows no signs of mental illness. As stated before, Mallous is a master of Sith Necromancy and Sith Alchemy. In terms of lightsaber combat, he is most proficient in Form V:Shien/Djem So. He is also a master of Teräs Käsi. He often shows off by combining Teras Kasi fighting moves with force powers resulting in deadly bone-breaking fighting moves. Mallous also uses Trakata, quickly shutting off then re-igniting the blade which can cause confusion in one's opponent, allowing for diversionary feints in combat, or causing the enemy to stumble. Being a show off, Mallous simply loves to use Dun Moch, the sith's psychological warfare consisting of taunting and dominating an opponent's spirit, which can send them into doubt and reveal exploits. With these powers, Mallous does not require weaponry other than his brute strength during combat combined with a sufficient strategy and some meticulous observation. He does keep his pistol holstered at all times and is known to never let his guard down even outside the battlefield. Still though, Mallous's arrogance and superiority complex over his enemies will likely lead to his downfall. Additional Stats Wardrobe Darth Mallous is always recognizable by his signature phase I clone trooper armor which he acquired as a jedi knight. Mallous wears a different variant of that armor for each of his appearances, but they are always white with red stripes. As Talben Foelin, his fashion is more different up till around 43 ABY. Here, each outfit variant and it's standard equipment is recorded. Vong War Talben -''' Talben's gear during the Yuuzhan Vong war is as follows: He tended to dress in a jungle camo uniform with a green bandana wrapped around his forehead. He also sported a set of black sunshades and a pair of tipless gloves with the outfit. For weapons, he carried his aqua blue colored lightsaber and a T-6 "Thunderer" heavy blaster pistol. '''Second Galactic Civil War Talben - Talben's gear during the Second Galactic Civil War is as follows: Talben wore a tactical suit during this time. It consisted of an undershirt with his fighter squadron's emblem over the left sleeve and a tactical vest suited for combat. The vest also included a sheath for his combat knife aswell as a gun holster on his belt. Along with all this, he also sported a specialized set of sunglasses with a working HUD, a headset comlink with a recorder, and holo-projector mounted on his left arm. LOTF2 "Green" Trooper armor '- This suit of armor was basically a lightside version of his iconic red striped clone trooper, this version of the armor only appears timeline B during LOTF2. '"Darkside" Trooper armor '''- This suit of armor is the iconic symbol that became Darth Mallous's trademark. This outfit is a suit of Phase I clone trooper armor that was acquired by Mallous during his time as a jedi. The armor has been painted with several clone captain-like red markings and black Golden Empire insignias have been printed onto each shoulder. It also had a long black detachable black cape. For weapons, Mallous carried his own personal sith lightsaber and a side-arm for far away targets. '''Triumphant Shadows armor - This is by far the most powerful version of the armor ever seen. It appears in timeline C throughout the events of TS. The armor is painted red and white and includes the black cape and insignias like it's timeline B counterpart, but serves more purpose than to simply be an icon. The armor is forged in pure cortosis, which causes it to be extremely formidable against lightsaber attacks. The armor also employs an enegry shield to absorb blaster bolts, and utilizes the Golden Empire's specialized HUD, which is extremely helpful in most situations. For weapons, Mallous carries his timeline B era dual-phase lightsaber and Han Solo's DL-44 heavy blaster pistol. Mallous acquired Solo's blaster pistol at some point after the battle of Coruscant and keeps it as a war trophy. Quotes Kyle Katarn:What took you so long?! I set off the device almost an hour ago!'' 'Talben:Ah, you know. Parking is horrible around here. ~ Kyle Katarn and Talben in LOTF2. Talben:You're going to pay for all the destruction you've caused, Tahiri. ~ Talben to Tahiri Veila in LOTF2. Darth Mallous:Vestion, I am your father. ~ Mallous to Vestion in LOTF3. Darth Mallous:I'm going to murder Despill! How the fierfek did she take my fleet to Coruscant?! ~ Mallous in LOTF3 after finding out Despill attacked Coruscant. '' ''Ah...there you are! ~ Talben Foelin to Alema Rar There's no point in hiding! ~ Talben Foelin to Alema Rar You're merely postponing the inevitable! ~ Talben Foelin to Alema Rar You...bitch. ~ Talben Foelin to Alema Rar This is just a casual day for me. I haven't been shot at in...thirty minutes now. ~ Talben Foelin teases at Jaina Solo on denon Magic trick? I'll show you a magic trick. I'm going to make this lightsaber disappear up your ass. ~ Talben Foelin to a Kel Dor mercenary *poll leans back in the chair, folding his arms* Talben Foelin:By the way, I dropped you a few times...sorry about that. Ahem. *he lifts his hand up slightly* Rel Poll:I would've done the same." ~ Talben Foelin and Rel Poll Darth Mallous:The right to be a god... *Mallous impales Vastochon on his lightsaber blade.* *Mallous then leans his head forward and whispers into Vastochon's ear.* Darth Mallous:That right is now mine. Darth Mallous:The right...with the Kodashi virus...I have...that right. ~ Darth Mallous after experiencing a flashback Trivia *He is the first significant character created by the RPer Raccoon. *He is still the favorite character of the RPer Raccoon. *Darth Mallous, then Talben Foelin, first appeared in LOTF2 piloting a YT-1300 to rescue Kyle Katarn and several other Jedi. *Timeline C Mallous is influenced by Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil series. Category:Characters Category:Golden Empire Category:Golden Empire (Timeline C) Category:Good article